


Eros & Apollo

by Cescky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis are on the Karaoke, and it is Grantaire's turn. He's smiling and that cannot mean anything good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros & Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes you might encounter ^^  
> Comments & Likes are always appreciated! I'm always there for a good chat.
> 
> Link to the song that Grantaire is singing:  
> https://youtu.be/uGjHsLnUO1U

When Grantaire stood up to sing in the Karaoke Ferre couldn't help but frown. He recognize the smile on his face, and he was sure that could only mean he found himself thinking of one of his "amazing ideas". He could only think of what kind of songs he might want to sing, probably all mocking their cause just to practice his favourite sport "annoying Enjolras". 

The big tv screen in front of them show the name of the song "Eros and Apollo".

Éponine was now smiling as brightly as Grantaire, of course she knew the song, because she was the one who made Grantaire listen to "Studio Killers". The rest of Les amis, couldn't really recognize the song, but with the name "Apollo" on it made it more than clear to whom was the song sing to. 

Grantaire began to sing

"There's a boy who is so wonderful  
That girls who see him cannot find back home  
And the gigolos run like spiders when he comes   
'Cause he is Eros and he's Apollo"

Éponine smile become brighter and couldn't help to look at Enjolras who was a bit away from her. His face was as always, serious, emotionless, it was like he couldn't understand the joke behind the song or maybe... He did but wouldn't give the pleasure to Grantaire of see him get bothered by it. 

The rest of Les amis looked at Grantaire with big eyes, his voice was rather nice and he hit every note perfectly (not that the song was so difficult but still he made it rather enjoyable). 

Grantaire continue with the chorus. 

"Girls, with a boy like that it's serious  
Senoritas, don't follow him!  
Soon he will eat your hearts like cereals  
Sweet lolitas, don't go - you're still young!"

While singing Grantaire was moving with the rythm of the song, it made him somehow made him look good in the eyes of Enjolras who's facial expression was as before, unreadable. 

"But every night they fall like dominos  
How he does it only heaven knows  
All the other men turn gay where ever he goes - WOW! "

The last phrase Grantaire looked at Enjolras right into his eyes and started the chorus with such a beautiful (but yet mocking) smile. And that was the moment Enjolras couldn't take it anymore, his cheeks burned, ashamed for all that stupid song, but more for Grantaire smile, which in his opinion it was really beautiful. Grantaire was really a beautiful man while smiling....

Sadly, Éponine lost the perfect moment when Enjolras blushed but Grantaire did not, and his smile went even brighter while singing the end of the song.

When the song was over there was a round of applause, Grantaire went back to sit next to Enjolras smiling to him who frowned even more.

\- Did you like it?- He whispered against his ear, and Enjolras wished hard he wouldn't do that. 

\- Shut up Grantaire....- Enjolras started knowing that will make him talk even more. So, he did the only thing that can make him shut up, he pressed his lips against him, it was a short kiss but it was enough for Grantaire to feel like melting...Ah...with a boy like /this/ is serious....

He spend the rest of the evening leaning over Enjolras who didn't dare to sing, wondering if his boyfriend knew really how good the song fits him.


End file.
